


Pour another whiskey for the road. (Cause that's the only spirit that I know)

by BBachman9



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBachman9/pseuds/BBachman9
Summary: Basado en un prompt que encontré por Tumblr: "That guy is totally checking you out. Do you want to invite him home with us?"La mujer le señaló el reloj de pared.Como si despertara de un sueño, escuchó los gritos de alegría, los fuegos artificiales."Feliz navidad"-le dijo con lástima en sus ojos. Él cabeceó y le dio una sonrisa.
Relationships: Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Cayetana Grajera Pando/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada
Kudos: 9





	Pour another whiskey for the road. (Cause that's the only spirit that I know)

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz navidad bastante atrasada. Esto iba a ser más corto pero pasaron cosas. Pero bueno, es uno de mis favoritos. ✨

\------------------------------------

Entrecerró los ojos ante las brillantes luces del tranquilo bar. ¿Por qué tanta iluminación? Valerio dudaba que las pocas personas solas que estaban en ese día y a esa hora disfrutaran viéndose las caras.

En otro momento no le hubiera sorprendido que su padre lo echara de un momento para otro. Lavándose las manos de todo tipo de responsabilidad paterna. 

Su padre lo había dejado bien claro cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, no lo quería en su casa.

Él lo sabía. Llegado un punto podría decir que apenas le dolía que lo tratara como a una carga, un peso insoportable.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco meses atrás; Lu, su hermana, había logrado con éxito encadenar a su novio de secundaria. El mismo chico que la engañaba con cualquier ser vivo dispuesto parecía haber encontrado la madurez en algún punto de su vida. Se casarían en año nuevo. 

Lucrecia Montesinos Heindrich, la mejor de su clase, graduada con honores, jefa de departamento en una multinacional de renombre, se casaba con su novio de toda la vida a los veinticuatro años. 

Ser su hermano era difícil. Dejando de lado el hecho de que hablaba y se relacionaba con los demás como si estuviera en una telenovela de la tarde, hacerle sombra era imposible. 

Lograba todo lo que se proponía. Cuando se lo contó, él se alegró mucho por ella. Guzmán era un idiota pero la clase de idiotas que no saben que lo son, más torpe que cruel. Cómo un niño de jardín de infantes. Lu podría ser intensa pero se merecía todo lo que quisiera, después de llevar a su espalda los problemas de su familia desde que pudo articular dos frases. Él le dijo riendo que le enviara videos de Guzmán diciendo sus votos, y ella se rió como si fuera un tonto. No hablaba con su padre hace años, pero ella prometía lograr que pudieran los dos asistir al casamiento. 

Dos días después fue invitado a su casa. La casa en la que vivía de chico por temporadas, antes de largarse del todo y mudarse a Barcelona, escapando de una persona que no lo buscaba. 

Ella siempre mediaba entre los dos, interrumpiendo inicios de frases punzantes o comentarios sarcásticos llenos de resentimiento. 

La paz duró más de lo que esperaba. 

Levantó la cabeza de sus manos en la barra, cuando escucho que lo llamaban. Suponiendo que "Hey, chico" iba dirigido a él. 

La dueña del lugar, que atendía el establecimiento por primera vez en el año, por falta de personal, buscó sus ojos. 

Él le corrió la mirada, dando otro sorbo de su vaso. No soportaba la pena. Deseo poder fingir que no estaba ahí solo, que esperaba a alguien, o al menos que solo entró de paso. 

La mujer le señaló el reloj de pared. Como si despertara de un sueño, escuchó los gritos de alegría, los fuegos artificiales. 

"Feliz navidad"-le dijo con lástima en sus ojos. Él cabeceó y le dio una sonrisa. 

Apagó el teléfono cuando llamadas de su hermana entraron. No iba a arruinarle la noche con su tristeza, era patético. 

Pasadas las doce el pequeño bar empezó a llenarse con chicos jóvenes, grupos de amigos que escapaban de su familia, parejas que salían a festejar. 

Por el contrario a lo esperado, las personas a su alrededor lograron que se sintiera más solo que minutos atrás cuando el lugar estaba casi vacío. 

Estaba a nada de pedir otro vaso de whisky, darle fondo, subirse a su auto, estacionarlo en algún barrio decente y pasar la noche en él cuando la vió. 

Habían bajado las luces, como si pudieran leer su pensamiento. 

Ella estaba sentada en una mesa a su costado, con sus tacones junto a su silla, y el cabello suelto sobre su cara. 

A pesar de que estaba un poco oscuro, pudo notar que era atractiva. Facciones delicadas, labios llenos, nariz pequeña. 

En sus manos sostenía una lapicera, y en su mesa había una hoja de papel. Dibujó líneas paralelas y verticales que se entrecruzaban. La observa jugar con la pluma en sus dedos, mordiéndose el labio mirando su dibujo concentrada.

Iba a levantarse de su silla para comenzar una conversación, quizás para decirle que se veía muy tierna cuando pensaba. No era mentira, y con cualquier chica funcionaba el elogiar su inteligencia. Su hermana lo encontraba patético, pero no fallaba. 

Cambio de parecer al ver a un chico sentarse a su lado. Tendría que haberlo esperado. 

Lleva dos tragos,y le da un beso en la mejilla a la chica rubia que le sonrie al verlo volver. El chico le quita la pluma, bromeando, y marca una cruz en el cuadrado del medio, sacándole la lengua. Ella se queja empujándolo, haciendo un puchero que el borro con un beso. 

Valerio ahogó una risa. Estaban en un bar a medianoche en Madrid y jugaban tres en línea. Apostaría la campera de cuero que llevaba puesta que la parejita feliz llevaba años junta. Parecían casados. 

Su interés no desapareció al verlos juntos. Porque Val no tomó nunca buenas decisiones en su vida, y no va a comenzar ahora. Tiene un don para encontrar la forma de complicarse la vida. 

Es un poco triste que siempre le atraiga lo que no puede tener. 

No deja de mirarlos. Encuentra liberador enfocar su atención en algo que no tenga que ver con su familia en este momento.

El bebe de su trago, y acerca el de ella mientras la chica marca en el papel. Vuelca dos sobres de azúcar en su vaso, y revuelve, dándole de probar. 

Entra en una gran dicotomía al verlo. Querer a su lado una bonita chica que le agarre del brazo como su novia lo hace, que lo mire pensando que hizo para merecerlo, o querer a alguien que lo trate así, como si el simple hecho de cuidarlo lo hiciera feliz. 

Medianoche, noche buena. No le basta con ser miserable por ser la oveja negra de su familia, la mancha en su apellido. No, Valerio tiene que extrañar algo que nunca tuvo. 

Sale de sus pensamientos cuando plantan con un ruido seco algo frente a él. Le agradece a la mujer con un apretón de mano quizás inapropiado y toma el shot de tequila de un solo trago. 

La parejita está muy cerca suyo. Puede escucharlos cuando ella le pide a la dueña lo mismo que el está tomando. 

Se estremece, volteandose para mirarla. Ella agarra el vasito que le dan, y lo levanta en su dirección riendo. 

Su novio al lado suyo parece encantado con la extraña situación. El no toma nada, en cambio le pide un vaso de agua, obligando a la chica rubia para que tome de él. 

No entiende muy bien que es lo que está pasando, pero pide otro shot y lo toma mirándola cuando lo hace.

Ella lo imita pidiendo uno más. Tarda en entender que está compitiendo con él de manera amistosa, pero desafiandolo. Si no estuviera tan abrazada al chico a su lado, juraría que está ligando con él de manera torpe. 

Empiezan un juego, en silencio. La pobre no sabe que desde que es un niño con las rodillas raspadas, rizos desordenados y hormonas descontroladas su vida se basa en gastar la fortuna de su padre en drogas de calidad dudosa y botellas con olor a alcohol de quemar. 

Ella compensa su falta de experiencia con perseverancia, toman uno detrás de otro como si fuera agua.  
Val puede ser muchas cosas, pero competitivo no era una de ellas. Cuando la chica casi deja caer su vaso al piso, y se tambalea en su lugar, se detiene de tomar levantando los hombros. Finge darse por vencido.

El grito triunfal que provoca en ella es suficiente para no arrepentirse de hacerlo. 

Se permite disfrutar demasiado de la pequeña intervención cuando su novio se acerca a ella con una mano en su cintura

-"El chico está mirándote desde que entramos"-dice, sin intentar que el no lo escuche. Fue bueno mientras duró, piensa, esperando a que se levante para meterse con el por siquiera mirarla.

¿Quien no lo haría?. 

Ella lo mira, sonrisa en sus ojos. Un poco contradictorio. Es realmente extraño. Él responde su pregunta mirándolo por primera vez en lo que va de la noche, aunque habla para ella. No hay mucha luz, pero puede ver lo azules que son sus ojos. 

-"No para de mirarte"-repite, "¿Quieres que lo invitemos a casa con nosotros?. 

Tiene que estar bromeando. Valerio le reza a todos los dioses que conoce para que no lo esté. Para que de alguna manera este chico realmente quiera llevarlo a su cama. 

Siempre fue bueno leyendo señales. El lo intenta. Lo mira rastreando en sus expresiones algún tipo de interés sincero. 

Es un poco tonto que le duela el pecho cuando nota que no le corre la mirada por un segundo. Sonríe al notarlo nervioso. 

No se queda atrás. Primero se asegura que ella esté de acuerdo. La joven los mira a ambos. Contesta la pregunta de su novio con un rápido beso en el cuello, y su mano busca la suya para acomodarla en uno de sus muslos. 

Ojalá no esté alucinando, le parece que ella quiere que imite el toque por la forma en la que abre sus piernas y lo mira. 

Valerio recorre el bar con la mirada. Todo sigue igual. 

¿Cómo es que nadie se da cuenta? Es un poco caliente, el hecho de estar rodeado de gente pero tener entre los tres una sintonía que no pueden captar. 

El no se mueve. Ellos lo miran como si esperarán algún tipo de respuesta, que se acerque o que huya del bar incómodo. 

No pasa seguido. Que se quede sin palabras que decir. 

En cambio, arrastra hacia atrás una de las sillas de la mesa en la que están, carraspeando en un intento de que su voz no flaquee. 

-"Es una oferta que puedo aceptar…" "¿Características del modelo?"-bromea nervioso. 

El chico lo mira confundido aunque sonríe. Su novia quien lo entendió, arrastra despacio sus dedos detrás de la oreja del chico. 

-"Creo que quiere que lo beses"-le dice, y casi olvida como respirar al escucharla decirlo. Ella lo mira para confirmarlo, parece una niña que en navidad busca abrir sus regalos, un poco eufórica y entusiasmada. 

Se acerca a el chico despacio, pero antes de que una sus labios, él lo arrastra de la nuca de forma descuidada. No sabe que imaginó en los segundos antes de besarlo, pero lo sorprende. 

Es todo dientes y besos cortos, como si lo desafiara a profundizar. Oculta una sonrisa para besarlo como corresponde. La chica jugó con el antes, es el turno de su novio. 

Lo besa como si quisiera demostrarle un punto, como si se estuviera presentando. Su ritmo es tan caótico que tarda un poco en seguirle, cuando lo hace se pregunta porqué nunca nadie lo había besado así. 

Se pierde en la manera en la que muerde su labio con fuerza para después besar sus marcas, calmando la quemadura. 

Está sutilmente avergonzado del quejido que sale de su boca cuando él se separa. Gran modelo. Podría dar una vuelta o dos. 

Su novia los mira radiante. Son sin dudas la pareja más extraña que conoce. 

Encuentra sin sentido el preguntar si están los dos de acuerdo, solo basta una mirada en su dirección para que ella se muerda el labio ansiosa. 

Cuando la besa siente que nunca estuvo más seguro de su sexualidad. Ama el contraste de ambos.

Son tan parecidos y tan distintos a la vez. Ambos parecen obsesionados con el contacto. 

Su novio empezó con ferocidad, ella es más cuidadosa, menos arriesgada. El deja saber lo que quiere fuerte y claro, lo escribe con la punta de su lengua. Con ella tantea el camino con cuidado, orgulloso cuando comienza a entender cómo lo quiere. 

Disfruta de ambos. El pasa de cero a cien en segundos. Parece tan tranquilo, pero mientras su entusiasmo crece, su intensidad le sigue. Ella es todo lo contrario. No puede quedarse quieta al principio, cuando los besos se profundizan y comienza a jadear, apenas se mueve. Casi como si se derritiera. 

Cuando quiere darse cuenta están en su auto, viajando al departamento que tienen en la ciudad. Lo quiere tanto que poco le importa guardar el suyo en una cochera por la noche. 

Entre roces recolecta información que usa para justificar el viajar con desconocidos, un poco borracho, tarde de madrugada, camino a casa de ellos. 

Volvieron a Madrid después de años en el exterior, hace un par de semanas, después de terminar sus carreras. No es algo permanente, La chica que ahora puede llamar Cayetana quiso volver para estar con su abuela en sus últimos momentos. El nombre de él es Polo. Apenas dieron la doce escaparon de las madres de él para tomar un respiro de el cuestionario cansino que solían tomarles cada fiesta o cena familiar. 

Se queda satisfecho con los datos aprendidos. Como si saber sus nombres lo salvara de acabar en un acampado en el caso de que estuvieran locos.

Entran al semipiso exageradamente amplio para dos personas, y Polo cierra la puerta detrás de ellos con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. 

Lo primero que nota es el gran árbol de navidad, casi le duelen los ojos por la cantidad de brillo en el mismo, aunque de alguna manera todo combinaba. Las coloridas luces resaltaban las decoraciones navideñas doradas logrando que brillen con mayor intensidad. Debajo del árbol descansaban infinitos paquetes con coloridos envoltorios. 

Cayetana tropieza intentando liberarse de los tacones y Polo la atrapa de su cintura envolviendola en un abrazo.

Con el motivo de ignorar lo abrumado que lo hace sentir los suaves toques de afecto que reparten entre ellos, marca con su pulgar la mandíbula de él amagando un beso para depositarlo en la comisura de sus labios. Cayetana suspira cuando apoya su palma firme en su estómago inferior, apretando el hueso de su cadera. 

Las lujosas prendas de marca que consiguió especialmente para que su padre las aprobara apenas suenan al golpear el piso de la habitación principal. 

Las veces que miraba pornografía con tres personas se reía internamente de la ridiculez de las escenas. En la vida real era imposible que los movimientos fueran tan decididos, que cada posición que probaran funcionará. Sentía al verlo que el acto estaba guionado, planeado.

Imaginaba el estar con dos personas como un cúmulo de acciones torpes y curiosas. 

Sacar a Polo mientras tira de su cabello, y la siente frotarse contra el sin dejar de tocarlo es como tararear una canción que nunca antes había escuchado. 

El recorre la lengua por su miembro cuando lo escucha llamarla, su tono preocupado logra que lo suelte, provocando un sonido húmedo. 

Sus manos todavía lo tocan, envolviendolo. Ella casi gruñe cuando el la aparta con delicadeza. 

Cayetana respira profundo con los ojos cerrados. Cuando Polo repite su nombre los abre. 

"Estoy bien"-lo calma sonriendo, aunque arrastra sus palabras, y su rostro luce preocupantemente pálido. Puede reconocer su expresión como un intento de contener las náuseas. 

Polo niega preocupado. Se viste con la misma rapidez con la que se desprendió de su ropa, el la ayuda a levantarla. 

Se trasladan al gran sofá, se queda con ella preguntándole si está mareada cuando Polo camina hacia la cocina en búsqueda de agua fresca. 

Se siente un poco culpable por no haber parado antes. Apenas llega al metro sesenta, le pasa dos cabezas. Si el siente las molestias del alcohol en su cuerpo, ella sin dudas lo lleva peor. 

Bebe del vaso que le traen a regañadientes. Al terminar besa a su novio con intensidad, tiene miedo de que se lastime al pararse en el sofá para saltar a Polo, con sus piernas en su caderas. 

Lo ayuda a sostenerla abrazándola por la espalda, y ella ríe en su hombro. 

La llevan a la cama. Ella luce decepcionada cuando no encuentra lo que buscaba en ella. Polo la libera de la ropa que llevaba para pasar por su cabeza una camiseta que es mínimo dos talles más grande. Sujeta su cabello y la incita a seguir bebiendo. 

Lo mira apretando su pierna. Es evidente que no van a acostarse esa noche, le sorprende un poco encontrase con que no le molesta en lo más mínimo. 

El lo besa, se obliga a separarse. Polo le agrada.  
Parece ser el tipo de hombre que sabe marcar límites y que no busca que lo aplaudan por ello. Por demostrar una regla básica de decencia humana. 

Se ríe avergonzado cuando Cayetana lo abraza, y lo despeina comentadole a Polo lo bonito que le parece, como si no escuchara. Él la besa en la frente y asiente de acuerdo. 

Se pregunta si tendría que irse pero la chica no deja de abrazarlo, llevándolo con ella a la cama. Lo agradece. Está raramente cómodo con su cabeza en su pecho, mirando como Polo se acuesta en el otro extremo rodeándola por detrás. Ella tararea cuando lo hace. 

Caye-el escucha a Polo llamarla así- no tarda en dormirse entre ellos. 

El mira a Polo, lo encuentra observandolo. Busca decirle sin pronunciar palabra todo lo que hubiera querido hacerle, lo que quería que él le hiciera en esa noche. 

-"Mañana"-murmura con voz ronca. Haciéndole una promesa, e invitándolo al mismo tiempo a quedarse. 

Se relaja. 

Barcelona queda a seis horas en un viaje de ruta, los hoteles están a rebalsar, y una cama cálida con personas atractivas en ella es mejor opción que pasar noche en su auto. 

-"En el bar le dijiste que no le quitaba la mirada"-comenzó. "Juré que ibas a levantarte para romperme la cara"-confesó con sinceridad. 

Polo esboza una sonrisa. 

-¿Te estabas preparando para una pelea?- rió. 

El negó. -"Iba a dejar que me golpees". 

Sus palabras borraron su sonrisa de un golpe. Se maldice. Tampoco buscaba sonar tan depresivo, el hecho de estar solo en noche buena ya era demasiado. 

El contesta que tiene una gran tolerancia al alcohol cuando Polo le pregunta si está bien.  
Ladea la cabeza, y entiende que no se refiera a ello. 

No sabe porqué le cuenta a un desconocido con el que pretendía acostarse sus problemas familiares, quizás porque él lo escucha como si le importase. 

No solo habla de esa noche, ni siquiera se limita con las partes malas. Amanece y se encuentra contándole fragmentos de su infancia, bromas que gastaba a sus padres, frases pretenciosas de su hermana que le quedaron grabadas. 

Ella se despierta, parece haber descansado días no pocas horas. Llora un poco quejándose de un dolor de cabeza punzante, y se burla de ella comentándole que tiene suerte de no haberse quedado ciega de tanto beber. Encuentra realmente lindo que le pregunté si está hablando en serio. 

Polo prepara café y desayunan en la cama. 

Caye parece un poco desesperada al terminar y arrojarse a besar a su novio mientras lo atrae a el sosteniéndo su mano y llevándola hacia donde lo necesita. 

No pierde el tiempo. Se quita su ropa viendo cómo ellos lo imitan. No le quita la mirada a Polo mientras recorre el camino hasta sus muslos mordiendolos.

Besa su estómago mientras la levanta de la cintura para quitarle la ropa interior, puede buscar lucirse un poco porque la arrastra con sus dientes fuera de ella. 

El gime cuando Caye aprieta sus muslos alrededor de su cabeza. 

Lame superficialmente molestándola. Llenando sus labios de ella como si de sorber se tratara. 

Solo cuando lo nombra repetidas veces moja uno de sus dedos con su humedad y saliva para pasar el pulgar por su clítoris, chupando. 

Se estremece al ver que Polo se mueve para apoyar su palma en su mejilla. Caye agradece el entusiasmo con el que la desarma a partir de el gesto.

Ella no puede mantener las piernas quietas. Polo lo nota, se mueve detrás de él y la mantiene en su lugar presionandola contra la cama, marcando sus dedos en su piel, rasguñando. 

Él trabaja en ella con dedicación, tragando sus quejidos. Cuando mete el tercer dedo en ella, gime el nombre de Polo llamándolo. Entiende la señal porque lo palmea y levanta de ambos muslos acomodandolo sobre ella correctamente. 

Está realmente caliente. 

Es cruel, el tener consigo dos personas tan dispuestas a arruinarlo y ayudarlo a distraerse, y aún así no puede dejar de pensar que algo tan bueno como ello va a durar el tiempo que pueda mantenerlo. 

No es bueno haciéndose cargo de responsabilidades, lo ahoga. Es demasiada presión que dependa de su cuerpo. 

Sumando el hecho de que se pone nervioso porque lo quiere tanto, pero una parte de el no quiere empezar para que se acabe. 

Él suspira en el cuello de ella, y aprieta la mano de Polo detrás de él. 

Sabe que ella espera.

Le parece muy patético murmurar que es la primera vez que le pasa, o culpar al alcohol por lo que no dice nada. 

Polo besa su espalda, Cayetana envuelve sus dedos y él siente que tiene que explicarse. 

Piensa en qué decir pero nada suena en su mente adecuado.  
"No es que no lo quiera… solo que a veces me pasa cuando no puedo dejar de hacer correr mis pensamientos"-intenta. 

Levanta su cabeza para ver sus expresiones. Ninguno parece decepcionado. No sabe si preocuparse. Quizás les daba igual tenerlo o no en su cama. 

Ella le sonríe, y es tan parecida a la mirada que la mujer del bar le dió que intenta con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse a llorar. Es lo que le falta de tachar de su lista de como provocar vergüenza ajena. 

Es penoso que no logré contenerse. Siente a Cayetana correrse de su posición debajo de él, y Polo lo suelta; golpea la almohada en la cabeza de la cama para que se acomode y él se mueve a su costado. 

Ella ahoga su llanto besándolo, sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas. El la sostiene firme cuando se sienta encima de él. 

Está completamente desnuda, mientras él y Polo siguen en sus boxers. 

La toca porque no puede evitarlo. Tenerla sobre el así sin demostrarle lo hermosa que es, aunque su novio se lo debe mostrar cada segundo que pasa con ella. 

Deja besos húmedos en sus pechos, traza con sus manos su estómago ahorcando ambas en el hueco de su cintura sin dejar de usar su boca. 

Polo se ríe a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza. Los jadeos que provoca cuando tira de su cabello se unen a los de Caye que tira la cabeza para atrás cuando roza sus dientes en la piel de su estómago inferior. 

Ahoga un gemido en la parte interior de su muslo cuando puede oler lo mojada que está. 

Cierra sus ojos frustrado. Polo marca sus dedos en su garganta. 

"Solo quiero dejar de pensar"- dice, disfrutando el baile que él inicia en su cuello. 

Caye seca sus lágrimas y mira a su novio sobre su hombro. 

Polo hace que lo mire, le da un corto beso.  
"Mira lo que tienes delante"-dice, y él obedece. 

Caye lo mira como si lo quisiera en ese momento. Polo lo afirma. 

-"¿No ves cuánto te quiere? ¿Lo mucho que le gustas? " - le pregunta acercándose a su boca.  
-"¿No ves lo mucho que me gustaría tocarte por todas partes?"-susurra en su boca. 

-"Polo"-pide desesperado. No está muy seguro qué. 

Pronuncia su nombre varias veces porque suena bien, porque lo calma de alguna manera, porque le gusta como lo mira cuando lo hace. 

Polo lo abraza desde su costado, solo separándose para quitarle la ropa que le queda y él se mueve incómodo. 

"Yo, no se si.." comienza pero el lo interrumpe. 

"Shh. Está bien"-lo calla. "¿No puedes qué?. Yo veo que tienes dos buenas manos y una bonita boca" ."No te preocupes Val, solo disfruta"

Cayetana lo sostiene de ambas manos logrando que le preste atención. 

"Solo mirame". 

Polo tararea de acuerdo. 

El vuelve a tocarla, despacio. Sin perderse una de sus expresiones. Deja que ella lo guíe entre sus piernas. Polo une su mano con la de él y comparte su lugar logrando que ella se retuerza.  
Luego lo deja y el copie sus movimientos. Buscado un buen ritmo. 

Mueve sus caderas persiguiendolo. El sonido que hace al correrse logra sacarle un gemido. Ella no lo empuja después, solo cierra los ojos y lo sostiene mientras el baja. 

Polo acaricia su espalda. Nunca fue bueno en prestar atención, lo sorprende como puede concentrarse en la manera en la que ella tiembla al mismo tiempo que es consciente de sus besos en su espalda baja.

A Caye parece gustarle cuando gime en ella. 

Realmente disfruta sacarla. A ella parece gustarle sostener su barbilla mientras lo hace. Es tan bueno, casi demasiado. 

El está completamente duro cuando Polo le da una palmada. Lo sorprende tanto que tira su cabeza un poco para atrás gimiendo. 

A ella no le gusta. "Val"-pide, su voz suena llorosa. 

Polo lo mira. "¿Está bien?. Está muy bien. 

"Entonces, ¿por qué has parado?". 

Gimotea y vuelve al lugar entre sus piernas. 

Él sigue golpeando su palma contra su culo de forma pausada, firme. 

Se desarma entre elogios y gemidos con su nombre en ellos. 

Ella acaba en su boca. El se toca pero Polo lo detiene. Lo agarra por detrás de ambos brazos y lo arrastra sobre la cama hasta tenerlo encima, y respirar en su nuca.

Caye se acerca a él besando su estómago. 

"Pídelo bien"-Polo habla. 

Y el lo hace. Las palabras que salen de su boca son un desastre, haciéndole honor. Mezcla de súplicas, su nombre, el de ella, oraciones interrumpidas por jadeos entrecortados. 

Sin embargo parece satisfecho. 

Cuando Caye lo toma, Polo separa con sus manos ambas piernas. Teniéndolo quieto.

No deja de pensar. Su línea de pensamientos cambia. Solo puede tener en mente lo caliente que se siente su boca, y en la quemadura agradable de la presión de su agarre. 

//  
Duerme un par de horas antes de despertarse. Escucha el correr de la ducha. Ella lo anima para que se una a ellos cuando lo ve. 

Sería extraño que se duchen juntos, demasiado íntimo, sino fuera porque siguen tocandose en ella. La forma en la que Polo lo anima cuando deja sus marcas en la piel de ella lo vuelve un poco loco. Lo complace que funcionare el mostrar su cuello para que el imite lo que hace en él. 

Sabe que es momento de que se vaya cuando se trasladan al comedor, y sentándose en la cálida alfombra Polo sienta a Cayetana en su regazo pasándole una de las incontables cajas que llevan su nombre. 

Casi lo había olvidado. Se sentía un poco idiota. Era 25 de diciembre, claro que iban a festejarlo. Seguro tenían planes. Familia que visitar. El solo tenía a Lu y a su cuñado en la ciudad, y después de pasar noche buena en su casa, visitarían a los padres de Guzmán. 

El ríe, fingiendo darse cuenta de la hora al mirar su reloj "Tendría que irme". 

Ambos lo miran sin moverse de su posición en el piso, pero dejando los regalos a un lado. 

-"¿No vivías en Barcelona?"-Polo pregunta.  
Mierda, recuerda cortados fragmentos de la noche anterior camino a su departamento en los que podría haber mencionado su patética situación. Antes que los efectos del alcohol bajarán.

"En efecto"-admite. "Pero va a ser hora de que vuelva a casa". 

"Valerio"- ella dice, siendo la primera vez que lo llama por su nombre completo. Suena un poco a regaño. "Tu mismo has dicho que no vas a conseguir hotel un día como hoy, y no tienes con quién ir que no viva a seis horas de distancia"- mira a Polo para buscar su aprobación. Deben haberlo discutido cuando dormía porque el solo tamborilea sus dedos en su rodilla. -"Se que apenas nos conoces. Pero, necesitas un amigo en este momento. Podríamos serlo. Quédate si quieres la noche. Puedes dormir en el sofá". 

No tenía sentido que sus palabras le cayeran como un balde de agua fría. 

No es que no necesitara alguien en la ciudad, un amigo. La realidad era que precisamente no buscaba en ellos ello. No tenía idea de que era lo que buscaba.

Lo único que tenía claro era que con ellos lo pasaba bien, lo hacían sentir un poco menos mierda consigo mismo. Los conocía hace horas y ya sabía con exactitud que tipo de pareja eran. Esas de revista con las que quieres estar para que su alegría quizás de rebote te llegue. Esas que hacen plantearte el hecho de que quizás tu idea de que el amor romántico es un invento de marketing, es algo que te dices por las noches, para sentirte menos solo. 

Porque no tienes problema en ser independiente, vivir tu vida, divertirte. Tienes claro que no todos buscan lo mismo, no eres una persona que se comprometa con nada. Entonces intentas no prestar atención a lo vacío que se siente despertar todos los días con alguien distinto en la cama, sin recordar el nombre de casi ninguno. 

Lo miran buscando una respuesta. 

"¿No tienen que ir a algún almuerzo de navidad o algo por el estilo?"-dice, porque con esas caras de niños buenos no parecen el tipo de personas que sus familiares quieran lejos. 

Polo asiente. -"Los veinticinco son con la madre de Caye"-dice mirándola. "Pero puedes quedarte en la casa, ver alguna película". 

El lo mira confundido. "¿No tienen miedo de que les robe o queme su casa hasta los cimientos?".

Polo se ríe. Caye gira los ojos. "No es por ser clasista… bueno, más de lo habitual"- palmea el aire reformando lo que quería decir. "Hemos visto tu auto"- "Y Val, ese reloj debe valer aproximadamente lo que gana mi madre al año" dice levantando los hombros"- se ve tentando de comentarle que los ricos también roban, pero acepta el punto, porque son más de el fraude empresarial que ir a la cama con personas que conoce en un bar para desvalijar su casa. 

Sigue parado en el medio de la sala. Decide engañarse un poco más. No daña a nadie más que así mismo. 

Se sienta a su lado antes de pensar que quizás quieran un poco de privacidad. Ella nota que está incómodo y lo empuja con suavidad. Levanta en sus manos un regalo envuelto con tanta cinta que es inclusive romperlo. "¿Cariño, que pasó cuando envolviste este?"-Polo la apunta con el dedo- "No te atrevas a reír. Estaba pasando por una gran crisis por ese momento"-dice intentando sonar serio aunque su sonrisa lo delata.

Ellos bromean, y se besan con cada regalo que abren. El los observa y comenta cuando es necesario para ayudar a molestar a la víctima del momento. Entre risas la pareja olvida la hora. 

Cuando el celular de Polo suena con una alarma, la llama y ella corre a su habitación por sus abrigos. 

Caye le entrega a Polo el suyo. Él le da una mirada, ve lo que lleva el mismo puesto y suelta una risa. -¿Vamos a ir así vestidos? 

Él tiene puestos jeans y una remera básica blanca. Ella un buzo dos tallas más grande con una insignia que reza King's College y calzas, con el cabello todavía mojado en una coleta descuidada. 

Caye levanta los hombros. "Es mí madre, no va a tener problema"-dice, empujándolo a la salida. "Si llegamos tarde, ahí si va enfadarse". 

"Es verdad"-acuerda. Tanteando sus pantalones en busca de la llave. Las encuentra y lo mira señalando el sillón. "Puedes ver lo que quieras". 

Caye asiente. "En la heladera hay comida preparada".-agrega. 

El los agradece un poco incómodo y se acerca para saludarlos, sin saber muy bien como hacerlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces besa la mejilla de Caye y le da a Polo un corto abrazo. Parecen sorprendidos pero sonríen camino al auto. 

Enciende su teléfono para no matar a su hermana de un susto y ve los cientos de mensajes que le envió. 

El la llama para asegurarle que está bien, que no está debajo de un puente brindando con borrachos o metiéndose coca en un antro de higiene dudosa. 

Por un momento omite decirle dónde está, pero sabe que va a seguir llamándolo si no está segura de que tiene un techo sobre su cabeza y algo que comer. 

Ella lo obliga a mandarle ubicación por si quieren drogarlo y vender sus órganos en el mercado. Él le contesta que tiene el riñón y los pulmones fuera de juego logrando que gruña al teléfono. 

"Lu, esta todo bien"-la tranquiliza. "Son buenas personas".

Ella no dice nada por unos segundos en los que piensa que se fue dejando el celular en llamada hasta que la escucha reír con ganas. 

"Eres un idiota"-le dice, y tiene razón pero quiere que lo ponga en contexto. 

"En Barcelona tienes a cientos de niñas a tus pies, y bonitos chicos que darían todo por salir contigo, Dios sepa por qué. Pero no. El señor va y se engancha no solo con una, sino con dos personas que no puede conseguir. Y en una sola noche" Gime exasperado. 

"No es así". 

Lu suspira. "Pásate por nuestra casa mañana antes de irte Val". Y aunque está un poco ofendido le asegura que va a despedirse. 

"Val"-agrega antes de cortar. "Sil no quiere estar contigo en la celebración, que no venga. No lo quiero ahí si no te quiere en ella". 

El jadea. Ella siempre encuentra la forma de sorprenderle. "Lu". 

No esta dispuesta a que la contradigan. Nunca lo estuvo. Se despide y termina el llamado. 

El bloquea su celular, y busca algo para ver para distraerse. 

Pone una tonta comedia navideña para revivir un espíritu enterrado cuando algo le toca el pié.

Agradece no haberlo pateado porque al bajar la mirada ve a un gato negro pequeño, con ojos amarillos brillantes. 

El pequeño ronronea en su pierna. El palmea su regazo y el gato se sube de un salto encantado. Acaricia su cabeza y deja que lama la palma de su mano. 

-"Casi me matas de un susto". "No se te escucha para nada"-dice, dándose cuenta que tiene una placa en el collar que lleva. Él pequeño se asusta un poco cuando se ríe al leer su nombre.  
"Sombra, entonces". 

Se duerme con sombra sobre él a mitad de la película. 

Al despertar mira la hora. Decide almorzar aunque sean de tarde. 

Sombra lo sigue a la cocina para comer de su plato y le llora cuando termina el agua. Se ríe llamándolo dramático y le sirve un poco. 

Antes de que anochezca ellos llegan. 

Caye se acuesta a dormir un poco antes de cenar. El se queda con Polo mientras cocina, y quiere creer que sus intentos por ayudarlo funcionan pero no, no lo hacen. 

Al menos parece divertido por los desastres que provoca. Lo manda a sentarse y verlo cuando deja todo lo que tiene cortando cebolla. Sus dedos todavía intactos lo agradecen. 

Cenan en la cama porque están agotados y porque pueden. 

Polo descansa su cabeza en el hombro de su novia y ella lo besa con su mano en su mejilla. 

No se gastan en sacarse la ropa, solo corren las frazadas al pie de la cama. "Val"-Polo lo llama. "Te llevamos mantas al sofá si lo quieres. Pero también está bien si te quedas. 

Intenta disimular que no esperaba escucharlo desde el momento en que lo invitaron a quedarse. 

El mira a Caye antes de aceptar. Ella solo sonríe. 

Se meten debajo de las sábanas, Polo en medio.  
Está por dormirse cuando escucha un maullido.  
-"¿Qué pasa bebé?-ella pregunta. "Sombra queriendo dormir con nosotros" Polo se burla, y ella le da un beso divertida. 

"Ven aquí"-lo llama y el sube agradeciendo el calorcito y Caye se mueve un poco para acariciarlo. El se deja por un momento y ronronea cuando Polo lo mima pero después lo ve. Salta a su lado acomodando su cabeza en su pecho, acostándose sin intenciones de moverse en un futuro cercano. 

"Creo que se ha encariñado"-bromea. 

Ambos se miran antes de darle una mirada que no entiende del todo. Al menos no todavía. 

Es una buena noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Si, puede parecer un poco irreal que te atraiga tanto alguien a horas de conocerle, pero quedaba bien en la historia. Además, ¿Cuántos meses salieron en la serie? ¿Máximo seis y ya pensaban mudarse juntos? Su intensidad es canon.


End file.
